


Ryuji's Run in with Marin Karin!

by Mar1nKar1n



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Brainwashing, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Mind Control, kiss ryuji day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar1nKar1n/pseuds/Mar1nKar1n
Summary: Ryuji and Joker come alone to Kamoshida's palace to scout it out, but it looks like Joker has some ulterior motives involving the charm spell, marin karin!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 44





	Ryuji's Run in with Marin Karin!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mismajius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mismajius/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Giggly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207211) by [Mismajius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mismajius/pseuds/Mismajius). 



Ryuji knew this was somewhat suspicious from the very beginning. It was seldom that Joker would order the team to go to the palace when one party member was busy, but this was the first time Joker decided to only go to the palace with Ryuji.

R: "Hey man, what are we even doing in here?", Ryuji questioned.  
J: "We're just going to scout ahead, nothing more. We'll be out of here soon", Joker replied.

Ryuji wasn't satisfied with that answer. Why would they have a need to 'scout' the palace? Why not just wait for the others and all go in together? He knew something didn't feel quite right, but he went along with it. After all, Joker already showed how capable of a leader he was. Following Joker's orders felt almost natural to him. Ryuji looked ahead and noticed a shadow, with it's back turned.

R: "Hey Joker, this is our chance, do we go in for it?"

Joker rushed ahead and ripped off the shadow's mask, revealing a Succubus. Only one enemy, and not a particularly strong one at that.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake!", Ryuji exclaimed as he took a swing at the Succubus. Joker summoned his Persona, but only used a sukunda to raise his agility. The succubus acted, casting Marin Karin on Ryuji.

R: "Wait, what.. Is going on.."

A pink smoke filled Ryuji's mind. It's like he couldn't think straight, his mind overcome with lust. It all felt so delightful. It's like he had no desire in the world, except to follow the enemy's orders. He took a swing at Joker, dealing a hefty blow. Joker readied his pistol and shot rapidly in succession. The succubus went out without much more trouble. Ryuji could slowly feel his mind coming back to normal, the warm pink mist he had adored fading away. He looked down at the bulge in his pants, and then at Joker.

R: "F-Fuck man, sorry! I don't know what happened to me dude-"  
J: "Relax, Skull. It was just a spell, right?  
R: "Right.. Thanks for understanding man. If Ann was here, she'd beat the shit outta me."  
J: "Mmhm."  
  
Joker used dia to heal himself up before they continued. They entered a large library, with comfy sofas and a coffee table in the middle. The walls were covered with bookshelves, nothing seeming too out of the ordinary. Joker took a seat on one of the sofas.

R: "What's up, dude?", Ryuji asked.  
J: "I just thought we could rest up here for a while."  
R: "What? You know this ain't a safe room, right?"  
J: "There weren't any shadows outside, so we should be safe for now."  
R: "Right, whatever you say dude.."

Ryuji took a seat beside Joker on the sofa, the air being filled with some sort of.. Tension? Perhaps that wasn't exactly the feeling that Ryuji had, but he just knew something didn't feel quite right. He still had no idea why Joker took him here, all by himself. Then, he spoke.

J: "Ryuji, how did you feel about that?"  
R: "What are you talkin' bout?"  
J: "The charm spell."  
R: "What? Man, don't bring that up.. It's weird."  
J: "You liked it though, didn't you?"

Ryuji's cheeks blushed with a bright pink, not certain of how to respond to Joker. He.. Liked it? Did he? He wasn't quite sure how he felt himself.

R: "What are you getting at, dude?"  
J: "Succubus is actually one of my personas.. And she knows Marin Karin."  
R: "..You're joking right?"  
J: "I know you want this.. Don't you want to feel it again?"  
R: "Feel.. it?"  
J: "That feeling of submission, of trust.. Like you don't have to think for yourself again."

Ryuji could feel that same heat in his groin.. This time, not from the spell. Maybe Joker was right..? What if he did want this? To be under Joker's control?

"Y-Yeah.. I do", Ryuji stated a little hesitantly, looking Joker in the eyes.  
Joker simply smirked, taking hold of his mask.  
  
J: "Succubus.. Marin Karin!"

It was here again.. That feeling. The pink mist, coming to capture his mind, to steal his heart.. But this time, it felt warmer. Like it was filled with intent. Ryuji's mind melted as he felt his self control dissolve, his senses be taken over by the mist. He wasn't himself anymore, just a simple puppet. But deep down, he knew he always wanted this. Joker smiled at him devilishly, tempting him.

J: "Tell me, what do you want, Ryuji?"  
R: "To.. Serve you masterr.."  
J: "Good boy.. That's it."

Ryuji's words slurred a little bit, barely having enough self control to speak. He gazed at Joker lustfully, awaiting his command.

J: "My feet feel pretty stuffy in these shoes.. Wouldn't you say it's a great idea to get them off?"  
R: "Whatever you say.. Master.."  
J: "You'll lick them clean like a good boy, won't you Ryuji?"  
R: "Yessir.."

Joker took off his shoes, freeing his feet from their constriction. Ryuji watched intently, licking his lips. Once Joker was finished, Ryuji got down on the ground and awaited Joker's go sign.. His boner was so defined, pumped with blood, throbbing. It formed an extremely obvious bulge in his pants. As he gazed at Joker, he only just realized Joker pressed his foot into Ryuji's face, forcing him to smell it.

J: "There you go, take it all in.. How do they smell, Ryuji?"  
R: "Wonderful.. I love it soooo much."  
J: "Don't hold yourself back, go on. Lick it."

Finally.. That word. Lick. Ryuji was anticipating it. He didn't waste any time, moving his tongue up and down along Joker's sole.. He loved every single aspect of it. The wonderful, musky smell, the smooth texture, the wonderful taste. It felt like everything Ryuji had done lead up to this moment, he hungered, suckling on Joker's big toe. With his other free foot, Joker massaged Ryuji's throbbing bulge, causing Ryuji to let out small moans as he sucked. How lucky he was, he thought to himself. To be considered worthy enough to be on Joker's team, worthy enough to worship him, worthy enough to be pleasured by him.

J: "You're really enjoying this, aren't you Ryuji?"  
R: "Yessir.. I love it so much.."  
J: "You're going to be a good boy and cum for me, aren't you?"  
R: "Yes.. Yes master!"

Ryuji held Joker's foot with both hands, carefully licking ever single bit, his big toe, his smaller toes, even inbetween, Ryuji was high off the feeling, off the scent, of the though of pleasuring Joker. He felt his balls tighten. He had masterbated before, of course. But he never felt such a massive feeling of anticipation, a feeling of lust, that of such a strong desire. As Ryuji's dick pressed against the material of his trousers, Joker's foot massaging it through the fabric, he couldn't last anymore. His cum shot out, splashing against his underwear, covering his cock in his thick cum. Although the feeling of immense tension was gone, the pink mist remained, keeping Ryuji's mind focused on the task at hand.. Cleaning Joker's feet.

J: "Adorable.. You came all over your underwear, didn't you?"  
R: "Yessir.."  
J: "That's a good boy.. Why don't you come up here and give me a hug?"

Ryuji gently lifted Joker's foot back down, a little disappointed, but he pulled himself up and sad down on Joker's lap.

J: "You're going to make master come now, aren't you?"  
R: "Y-Yeah.."

Ryuji started moving, shifting himself over Joker, grinding down on his erection. Joker moaned lightly, smirking, looking Ryuji deep in the eyes.

J: "Can you tell me about.. What just happened?"  
R: "I worshipped master's feet.. And he made me feel good."  
J: "And then~?"  
R: "I came, and made a mess in my underwear.."  
J: "What a good boy. I'm so close now.."  
R: "I'll make you feel.. Just as good as I'm feeling."

Ryuji bobbed up and down, pressing against Joker's dick. His moans grew in intensity and duration.. With one final press from Ryuji, Joker couldn't hold back and came.. His cum trickled down slowly as his orgasm continued, covering his dick. Ryuji looked Joker in the eyes, a faint smile on his face.

R: "Did you.. Feel good?"  
J: "Yeah.. It was.. Amazing.."  
R: "I'm glad, man."  
J: "Wait.. Did-?"

It seemed like the pink mist started to thin as Joker came, releasing Ryuji from his shackles of lust.. Well, those formed by Succubus anyway.

R: "Can we please do this again sometime?"  
J: "Did you.. Like it?"  
R: "I fucking loved it, man."   
J: "Yeah.. Soon. Let's do it again soon.

They both leaned forward, pressing their lips together into a long, intimate kiss.  
Ryuji found it hard to believe, he was in Joker's arms, sharing a kiss with him, bathing in the afterglow of their orgasms.  
He knew that what he and Joker shared.. Was something really special.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Kiss Ryuji Day!  
> Don't judge me please, I'm a different person when horny ;-;  
> Shout out to Mismajius who wrote "Giggly", a P5 fanfic, which was the entire inspiration for this!


End file.
